


BEACH BLANKET WINCHESTER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Remember a few years ago when pictures of Jared swimming on the beach in Rio took over the internet? Yeah, I remember too. Again and again and again. Phew! This is my tribute to that day.





	

Sam and Dean slid down the sand dune, carrying the beer-heavy green cooler easily between them. 

Choosing a spot on the crowded beach not too far from the water, they lowered the cooler to the sand and spread out their blanket. 

Then, after a narrow-eyed stare at the people around them, both stripped down to ragged cut-offs and bare feet.

Sam squinted up at the scorching sun. “Did you remember to bring the suntan lotion?”

“’Course I did.” Dean pulled the bottle out of the cooler and grinned. “Samuel.” 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t rise to the bait. “Looks almost empty,” he said instead. 

“Eh.” Dean shrugged. “There’s enough for today.” He shook the bottle furiously and a huge blob spurted out onto the sand. 

“Nice,” Sam said, looking down at oily mess. 

Dean looked at the clearly empty bottle, then at the sun above and sighed. 

“Um – guys?” 

They turned to the woman on the blanket next to them. She was holding up a bottle of lotion. “Here.”

The boys exchanged a glance, then looked back at her. Mid-forties, maybe. Blond ponytail. Direct eyes, kind face, a good smile. Probably not dangerous. Probably.

Dean took the bottle, giving the woman a vivid smile. “Thanks.”

She drew in a quick breath at the smile, then rallied and smiled back. “No problem.”

The boys quickly slathered the lotion over their muscled torsos. Over their powerful arms, down their strong legs. They gave each other’s back a quick once-over, then Sam handed the bottle back to their neighbor, who’d been watching the show with slightly glazed eyes. 

"Thanks.” Sam smiled. 

She nodded, speechless.

The Winchesters looked out at the ocean, then back at each other with grins of excited anticipation. 

“Sammy . . .”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“TIME TO FREAKIN’ FROLIC!”


End file.
